Right Here
by the.fly.aceling
Summary: One Shots about Peter and Tony's oh so compelling relationship. If you have any ideas leave a review and I will try my best to do it justice. Enjoy!
1. Christmas Crash PT1

Hello all you beautiful people! 3

Happy Early Christmas!

I present to you the Iron Dad and Spider Son one shot series aka Right Here a series of shots about Peter and Tony's oh so compelling relationship.(although the first one is a two shot most of the rest will be one shots)

And in the series of one shots Thanos didn't win, no one died and there was no snap.

I try to go along with the MCU cannon best I can but i'm not 100% sure it will happen.

And once again sorry for my crappy writing.

 _ **ONE MORE THING!**_ This does cover some sort of heavy-ish topics. (i.e, drunk driving)

Read at you're own discretion.

You've been warned!

I don't own marvel or any of it's characters, I only own the story line.

Enjoy! R&R. Requests are open too! Let me know if you have any ideas

Ace out!

* * *

Chapter 1: Christmas Crash pt 1

Tony

Tuesday, December 25 2018 was a huge day in the compound. All of the avengers had decided to come home and celebrate after their victory over Thanos earlier that summer. But, Tony was freaking out. This is the first time the team formally meet Peter. As he was jogging (more like running) down the hall towards the kitchen, thinking about the whole ordeal that was about to unfold.

The hero smiled fondly at the memory of his young men-tee

He couldn't help but feel of proud of Peter. He'd come so far the past year. Yet, Tony was so lost in thought that he didn't see the other person walking straight toward him.

CRASH!

Both people were knocked over, Tony almost backwards somersaulted. He rubbed his head he sitting up, as he heard a the other speak.

"Tony are you okay?" He knew that voice.

He looked up to see none other than Steve Rodgers standing there with his hand out. They still weren't completely ok from the civil war a few years back they were getting a lot better "Oh yeah, I'm Steve," he said taking his hand, "Sorry i should really watch where i'm going..."

"No its fine, I was on my phone so I wasn't paying attention either," Steve responded rubbing the back of is neck. "So what have you been up to Tony?"

"Nothing much, it's been nice to have some time off with Pepper and Peter." The tall super solider looked confused.

"Who's Peter?" he inquired.

"Uhm uhhhh.. he's my intern, yeah. Yeah. Pete's a really good kid," the billionaire tried to explain without giving away the teen's secret, "In fact he's coming over for dinner so you will get to meet him."

"Cool!" he checks his watch, "It's almost 6. What time is Dinner again?"

"Shit! It's at 6!" Tony shouted.

"Language!" Steve quipped.

"Aha, I know. I'll see you at dinner Tinkerbell," Tony joked.

"See ya Stark," Steve replied fondly to his friend

* * *

Peter

Peter Parker was so excited. He hadn't seen Mr. Stark in months.

You'd never catch him saying this, but he really did miss Tony.

After his field trip back at the beginning of the school year, he'd been so busy with being Spider-Man and school the young hero hadn't had much time on his hands. Peter would often be invited up a few times but, sadly he always had to decline that offer.

The newly licensed 16 year-old was currently driving to the avengers compound for Christmas Dinner. He would've been with May but her best friend from work, whom Peter didn't know, was getting married in California and asked May to be the maid of honor. She simply couldn't refuse.

Luckily, Mr. Stark had called him and asked if he wanted to spend Thanksgiving with him and Ms. Potts. With him being 16 he could drive himself and didn't need Happy to come pick him up like normal. Peter loved driving himself places. He also loved blasting music.

The young teenager was currently lip singing to Umbrella by Rihanna. He then turned the music down as he stopped at the intersection.

As the light changed from red to green he started driving once more. When all of the sudden almost out of no where, the car behind him accelerates, slamming into the back of Peter's car. The forced hurled him out the front window slamming into the ground. His head is spinning. He feels like his brain got taken out of his skull, shaken up and put back into his brain.

When Peter's left arm contacts the pavement he hears a popping noise, then his arm starts hurting like hell. He groaned in pain as he stood up to see the damage. But when he was on two feet again his legs give out and he sinks to the ground. About a minute later is he surrounded by people he can't make out. All the pain is too much for Peter and he passes out just as he's being lifted onto a stretcher.

* * *

That's the end! I really hoped you loved it!

Please let me know what you think!

From now on, every chapter I will post the all the reviews I get and respond to them! So please review! I love hearing you're opinions!

Have a great day!

Ace out!


	2. Christmas Crash PT2

Hello all!

It seems you guys liked the last chapter so here's the second!

 _ **ATTENTION;**_ I don't own marvel or any of it's characters. I only own the plot.

I've said my peace.

Now, sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Ace out!

* * *

Christmas Crash Pt 2

Tony

Tony Stark was in lab as always.

But this time he wasn't working.

He was thinking about one itsy bitsy spider when FRIDAY's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Incoming call from NYPD sir."

He wondered why they'd be calling on a holiday. "transfer it to my phone FRIDAY."

"Hello? Tony Stark speaking."

"Mr. Stark we're calling to inform you that your intern Mr. Parker has been involved in a severe car crash and is currently being treated at New-York Presbyterian Queens." the woman on the other line spoke.

Tony felt his heart sink.

"We called his legal guardian, May Parker, but she told us she wouldn't be back for another few days. We we're instructed to call you."

"Al-Alright.." he managed to say, "I'll be down there in 10 minutes."

All Tony could see was red.

While bolting down the hallway to get to his car he heard several people yelling, almost screaming at him to slow down.

They didn't know what he was going through.

He slammed his car door and sped out of the garage, racing towards queens.

Tony was so angry he almost got into 5 wrecks.

As soon as he pulled into the hospital parking lot his only thought was Peter.

He could be injured or worse.

When he burst into the lobby a doctor was waiting for him.

"Where is he?! Is he alive?!"

"Sir my name is Doctor Christine Palmer. Don't worry Peter is in with Stephen right now," she tried to sympathize with him/

"Wait..Stephen? Ohhh.. Your Dr. Strange's girlfriend aren't you?"

"Yes but is this really the time for casual banter?"

"Right. Please Dr. Palmer explain to me what happened"

"Well from what we can tell Mr. Parker was hit by a drunk driver. Sadly, that driver was killed instantly. The force did causes him to go out the front window."

This was getting hard for Tony to take.

He just held his face in his hands. "How bad are his injuries?"

"Suprisingly.. not that bad considering the other driver. He a dislocated shoulder, broken left collar bone, 5 broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a concussion."

He felt a wave a relief wash over him. "Thank god..."

"Would you like to see him?" She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Yes please.. thank you Dr. Palmer.."

They run into Stephen in the hall. "Christine! Tony! Peter just woke up!"

"That's great news!" Christine says enthusiastically.

But when Tony enters Peter's little hospital room, his heart breaks.

His Peter, the amazing kid he'd fallen in love who would give anything to make Tony proud, was laying there in a hospital bed.

It truly pained him to see the kid strapped up to all those machines.

Then, Peter's bright brown eyes flickered open, "Mr. Stark? Oh my god! Hi! It's been a while hasn't it."

The young hero tries to get up to hug the billionaire but he pushes him back down.

"Nu uh. Rest now, hug later kid."

Tony pulls up a chair to the bed.

"How've yah been kid?" he asks.

"I've been pretty good da- uhh i mean Mr. Stark... sorry.."

"Peter?"

"Hm?"

"Do you see me as a father figure...?"

His face turns red in embarrassment.

"I guess.."

"I mean ever since Uncle Ben passed away I really haven't had a father figure.. It's been hard. Being the man of the house and all..."

Tony felt sympathetic towards the kid. he knew what it was like to lose parental figures.

"It's ok kid. I get it. I think that'd I'd be ok with being you're dad..."

"Unless you don't really want me to be you're dad than that's fine.." his face turns red, "I get it that it might not be that cool to have me as you're dad..."

Then, so soft, and so trusting Peter whispers, "Tony, you're the coolest. I'm glad you get to be my dad." He beams.

Tony grins right back at the kid, ruffling his curly brown hair.

There's a knock at the hospital room door.

"Its open!" The father son duo says in unison.

Pepper, Steve and the rest of the come walking in.

"OMG ITS THE AVENGERS! Hi Miss Potts!" Peter gapes and Pepper waves at him.

"What's everyone doing here?" Tony raises an eyebrow at his fiancee.

"We heard what happened and wanted come see you. And, the guys wanted to meet Peter." Pepper motions to the avengers crew.

"They wanted to meet me?" Peter asks looking at Tony with his large eyes.

"Yeah kiddo there here to see you," He replied with a soft smile, "Everyone this is my k- intern, Peter Parker."

Steve was the first to introduce himself to Peter.

After him Thor walked up to Peter's bed shaking his hand.

After both them finished, all the other's cycled through talking until they had all finished talking now, among themselves.

That's when Tony heard it. A yawn.

He looked over to see the kid asleep.

"Alright everybody out," he said in a joking manner, "Kid's gotta get some shut eye."

Aside from a few complaints the Avengers and Pepper all left.

"Gee kid you really do make everyone fall in love with ya." He bent over and kissed Peter's head.

As he was about to leave her heard a small voice say, "where are you going?"

It was Peter. Turns out he hadn't been asleep just resting his heavy eye lids.

"Well.. Kiddo, I thought you'd want to get some rest so I was gonna out into the hallway and sleep in one of the chairs."

"No, you can stay." He smiled.

"I love you kid.." he said sitting back down in his chair, grabbing the kid's hand.

"I love you too dad..." the young hero spoke as he drifted off.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Tomholland32:** I'm so glad you loved it! Thanks so much for the review!

* * *

Tada! There you have it!

I had alot fun writing this one!

Request are not open!

Please PM me or leave a review with your request and i will put it on my list!

And did anyone catch the Hamilton reference back at the beginning?

You may not have but that's ok :)

I hope you enjoyed!

Merry Christmas Eve!

Ace out! (work!)


	3. Drunken Decisions

Hello ladies and gentlemen!

This is the first true one shot of the series!

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get another chapter out! I've been really busy with school and it's stressful as heck! This isn't technically a new chapter, but a repost of an old one because I reread it and saw a lot of issues and plot holes!

 _ **WARNING:**_ This story does include some mature topics like major swearing, drinking and drugs usage.

 _ **ATTENTION:**_ I **DO NOT** own marvel or any of its characters. I own the plot line and my OC's though. So if you plan to use either let me know and i'll be happy to lone them to you!

This story does take place technically before the first story but they don't exist in the same universe. So they aren't connected.

Don't forget to R&R!

Enjoy! :)

Ace out!

* * *

Drunken Decisions

 **Peter**

Peter Parker had really not thought things through.

The kid was currently at a party.

He'd forgotten at who's house because he was so god damn drunk.

And so were his friends.

Ned had already passed out from having to much.

MJ was leaning against the wall looking like she just wanted to leave.

Then something in Peter's mind convinced him to make one really irrational decision.

"Heeyyyy MJ.." he slurred, "W'n'a see somth'n coooooll."

"What Parker?"

"Foooollloow meeee." He lead her into one of the rooms off to the side of the main party.

* * *

 **MJ**

Peter started to take off his clothes covering the Spider suit underneath.

"Holy shit Peter!" The girl whispered/yelled, "What the fuck are you doing?! Put your stuff back on!"

"Nooooo m' Spdrmn ya cnt tellll MEEEe whttt too dooo."

Then he did something really unexpected. He kissed her right on the lips.

It shocked MJ at first but she didn't let it distract her.

But before she could stop him or say anything he ran back to the party leaving only his clothes and phone behind.

MJ didn't have any other choice.

She quickly picked up Peter's, shockingly unlocked, phone and called Happy Hogans number.

He picked up after 3 rings.

"Parker what is it? It's 10 pm and I know you don't patrol on Friday's," the bodyguards voice came through.

"Mr. Hogan this isn't Peter. My name is Michelle i'm one of his friends."

He sounded surprised, "Where's the kid and why are you calling me?"

"Mr. Hogan, he's really drunk. We're at a party and he's already had a lot beer and he's probably smoked some weed too."

She then explained how he had kissed her and gotten into the suit.

"Shit! Kid, get you and your other friend, dammit what's his name Ted?"

"Ned."

"Right, both of you come outside. I'll come get you. And make sure Parker does NOT leave!"

Then he hung up.

She made sure Ned got outside. But what about Peter?

* * *

 **Tony**

Tony Stark was just enjoying a night at the compound. He was currently watching _Miss Congeniality_ with Pepper. Her favorite movie for some odd reason. Tony didn't personally prefer this movie but if his fiancee wanted to watch it, he would at least pretend to enjoy it. God he loved Pepper. She was his favorite person besides a certain little spider-ling.

As he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth, his phone started to ring. As his forehead of security's name flashed on the screen. _Happy?_ He thought _Why would he be calling?_ "Hey Hap. You know it's date night. What's up?" then he heard noises that sounds like a car, "What the hell... Hap are you driving? You don't typically go out on Fridays..."

"It's the kid Tones." Tony immediately stood up worrying and Pepper stood up as well, almost spilling the popcorn.

"What do you mean?! What happened?!"

"He's at a party and he got really drunk. His friend Michelle called me and told me the kids already had a shit ton of beer, HE'S BEEN SMOKING WEED, he kissed her AND he's in the suit!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Send me the address."

"Tony Stark! Language!" Pepper fumed at him.

"Sorry Honey!" He said tapping his chest, Nano tech forming around him.

"Already done. I'm going to get the friends. You got the kid?"

"Yup." Then he took off. Leaving his fiancee alone.

"Well... uhh he's gone." She announced, then sitting back down to finish her movie,

* * *

Peter

The young hero was dizzy. Everyone was talking to him. Peter was enjoying his new found popularity. He then heard a large crash in the backyard, it sounded like iron hitting the concrete pool deck. _Wait..._ he thought.

Then, he understood.

"Oh shit." He swore loudly not even looking.

"Hello to you too kid."

He quickly spun around to face one angry Tony Stark.

"Come on kid lets go."

"Nahhh, m gnna stay msr stark."

"Kid, I'm not kidding."

"Fuck you.." he quickly slurred, "Urrr n't my dad T'ny."

Tony froze then pushed that thought out of

"Yeah kid, let's go." he grabbed is wrist and started to pull him out to the backyard.

"Whtevr asshole.." he let Tony drag him.

Tony put the suit back on with his nano tech, picked Peter up and flew home.

One kid at the party then asked, "Anyone see Iron-Man?"

"Nah," his friend said hitting him on the back of the head, "Just an illusion.."

* * *

Tony

As soon they were back at the compound Tony set Peter down and got out of the suit.

"Kid, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"I ws at a par'y and I h'd a cup of stuff.. made me feel floaty... th'n i had mor'.."

"Yeah no shit! Kid you could have died if you'd drank too much!"

"Screw you T'ny... y'r not my dad..."

Tony stepped back. He was shocked.

"Well yeah! I'm not but, who would want to be?!"

Even through his drunkenness Tony knew Peter felt that as he kept silent.

"Wh't bout you.."

He was right. Tony had always felt a strong connection to the kid every since he layed eyes on him.

But, he was so pissed off at the kid.

"God kid! You're right! I do kid! But i'm just so mad at you right now! Do you know how worried I was?! Kid I know you can take a lot but don't push your limits like that! Do you realize what could've happened had someone taken a video of you and posted it online?! Everyone would know you're spider-man!"

Then he saw the kids eyes sadden. Like he was sobering up a bit.

"Msr Stark m' really srry." Peter slowly walked up to him, "I fucked up didn't I?"

"Yeah kid but everybody does stupid shit."

"Why did you drink as much as you did?"

"Ev'rth'n got loud... head hurt.." Sensory overload. Peter had had a few before but this one was probably the worst.

"Kid.."

"The stuff made ev'rth'n quiet.."

"Yeah, kid I know.. but please don't do this every again.. That stuff can be really bad for you..." he said.

"I promise Msr Stark.."

"You know what helps me when I get this drunk?"

"Wh't?"

"Sleep." He smiled.

"Nuu..."

"No. You're going to bed right now Peter Parker. No buts."

"Awww okie..." He gave in.

He helped Peter upstairs to bed.

As soon as the kid hit the soft mattress he collapsed onto it, partially pulling tony down with him.

"Pl's' stay here for a lil' bit T'ny.." he said with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright kid," Iron man said laying down, "Night."

"N'ght.." Peter said drifting off.

Tony loved the kid.. but one day he was going to give him a heart attack. But, he still loved him more than he'd ever know.. He thought of when he first met the kid. How shy and dorky he was. But don't get Tony wrong he IS still dorky but he'd grown up so much in the past 6 months and Tony couldn't be prouder..

That was his last thought and before he knew it, he'd drifted off. Into a deep deep sleep.

* * *

 **No one**

The next morning when Pepper and Rhodey walked in the found they Father Son duo fast asleep. Of course they took pictures. It was just too cute to not photograph. Peter was snuggled into Tony's chest fast asleep.

While the billionaire had his arm wrapped firmly around the boy.

"You sure he isn't Peter's dad?" Rhodey asks.

"You know Rhodes, I don't really know." She said smiling walking off.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Perplexion08:** I'm so so glad you loved it! Don't worry I'm working on the next one shot as we speak! Thank you so much for the review dear! :)

 **Spideyboiii D:** You're so sweet! Thank you for the review!

 **toast:** Woah! Thank you so much! This review was so helpful in the rewriting process for my story! I took this review into extreme consideration and detail when writing this. And I did do some more research after to help with overall narrative! Thank you again for the review love! it was so helpful! 3

* * *

Tada!

Please tell me what you think!

I loved writing this one shot it was probably my favorite ye

Don't forget to leave suggestions for future chapters!

Have a wonderful day! :)

Ace out!


	4. Please Don't Go

Hello there! It's me Ace back with another chapter of Right Here! A one-shot series about Peter and Tony's Oh-so compelling relationship in the marvel cinematic universe!

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAAAAJJOOOORRRRRRRR SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME!**

 **IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN AVENGERS: ENDGAME READ AT YOUR OWN CHOICE! I WILL NOT! I REPEAT WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE BECAUSE SOMEONE DECIDED TO READ THIS AND SPOIL THE MOVIE FOR THEMSELVES AND OTHERS! GOT IT?!** Good.

I'm still choosing to put out the spoiler warning even though the ban was lifted. And if you have seen Endgame, welcome! Enjoy the story!

This shot will contain details about THAT scene. Yes, and it's all from Peter's POV. Well technically the third person limited but still. You get the gist.

Preview: THAT scene during endgame in which Peter and Tony had more time together.

Sit back, relax, grab your tissue boxes and chocolate and enjoy!

(tbh I cried while writing this lol)

(also my computer messed up while i was writing so the spacing will most definitely be weird)

(sorry again for my crappy writing)

* * *

Please don't go...

.

.

"Mr. Stark?" he said to the motionless figure laying against the wall.. "Hey it's m-me.. Peter.. I'm here Tony..."

Nothing.

No reply.

Tony just layed there with his eyes open. Tears started falling down the young spiders cheeks.

"Please... I need you.. P-please don't go..." he rasped out, "Tony please."

A sobbed racked his body as he felt himself slowly collapsing onto Tony, only to feel a hand brush through his hair. He looked up to Tony himself staring back at him.

"It's- ok.." he coughed, "ki-" he was cut off by Peter.

"No.. please don't talk.. rest.." he said drying his eyes, "I'm safe.. you did good Tony.. I'm so proud of you..."

Peter held Tony's hand until it turned cold. Then the tears returned. "No.." he kept repeating.

Peter stared at Tony for a good while. After a good bit he looked over to see Pepper Potts hugging him with one arm while rubbing Tony's hair. Tears streaming down the strawberry blonde's pale face. She had lost the love of her life, her husband, the father of her child. Peter felt guilt arise in him. He didn't know why but he just did.

He decided it was time to back off and let a strong pair of hands, belonging to captain america, pick him up of the ground and pull him into a tight hug. He couldn't help but sob into the super solider's chest. Only hoping that he'd soon wake up from this nightmare watching movies on the couch with Mr. Stark. But that never came.

After what felt like hours of crying he finally fell asleep because of exhaustion. The warmth of sleep had blanketed him for now. Protecting him from the pain of the real world.

* * *

Sorry this was so short! I just needed to get this idea out of my system!

Anyways I hoped this helped with you're endgame depression lol.

Also, please don't hate me lol.

Reviews

 **SapphiRubyCrys** : Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really liked all of your ideas and I will try to get to all of them! Much love!

Please leave a Review and give me suggestions for future chapters! I love reading reviews!

And I promise the next chapter will be sooner that later!

Much love to you all, my acelings!

Thank you for all reading this! Have a great day!

Ace out!


End file.
